


Once fuera de tiempo

by kasomicu



Series: De Once y demás números [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Chan, Dream Sex, First Time, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Teenage Drama, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Bill definitivamente no pensaba que la despedida iría a ser así... ¿o quizá sí lo pensó?





	Once fuera de tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer Fuera de tiempo y,¿por qué se llaman Fuera de Tiempo? Porque no siguen el orden cronológico de la historia, es decir, la historia terminó y esto no apareció en el fic, así que están "fuera del tiempo de la historia". Este es el primero que hice, pero no fue el último.

—¿Bill? ¡Bill! —Escuchaba a lo lejos. Se tapó los oídos y se escondió detrás de uno de los árboles. Había metido la pata, y bien hondo.

 

_“¿Qué carajos he hecho?”,_ pensó. Se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, había intentado decirle lo mucho que lo quería con algún gesto y quizá eligió el peor.  _“No, me conozco, eso no era ni de lejos lo peor que hubiera hecho”,_ se contradijo mientras se golpeaba contra el tronco del árbol.

 

Con Ana sí había llegado ‘lejos’, hasta que ella le dijo que era muy pequeño aún. Pequeño… suspiró, eran del mismo tamaño, solo que le repetía que se comportaba como un niño y que ella jamás lo haría con uno.

 

_“Las tías son tan jodidamente complicadas”,_ se repitió mentalmente. Recordaba que por eso se había metido con James, porque al parecer las chicas le repelían como hombre.  _“Como si el tener dieciséis años me diese un letrero en la frente que dijera ‘no tengo polla’ o algo así”,_  se sorprendió de la velocidad de sus pensamientos y se sintió perdido. Frunció el ceño y algo le extrañó. Ya no habían gritos. Once.

 

  
Se levantó del suelo e intentó mirar a lo lejos, no encontró a nadie corriendo. Se preocupó y sumió en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sintió unos dedos contra su hombro. Giró el rostro y lo encontró allí, con los ojos rojos. Teniéndolo frente suyo no podía eludir sus pensamientos al nivel del aleteo de un mosquito.

 

—Once —comprendió que no podía correr de nuevo. Menos fingir demencia.

 

—Quiero que lo hagas de nuevo —pidió el rubio con las mejillas sonrosadas. Bill abrió y cerró la boca como un pez para luego retroceder y golpearse contra el árbol—. ¿Sabes que también puedes negarte?

 

Lo miró e intentó decirle con palabras que no se entendían que se moría por besarlo de nuevo, pero que no era el punto. No era el maldito punto.

 

—¡No! —alcanzó a decir. Once lo observó confuso—. No es eso, no es… ¡Joder! —se mordió el labio inferior y deseó que se lo tragase la tierra. Odiaba hablar más de lo necesario, y menos en esa clase de situaciones.

 

_“Yo… me gusta besarte. No, no, morderte, sí, besar, morder, lamer tus labios. Me encantas”_. De algo Bill estaba seguro, que si se le ocurría decir eso podría llegar a ser malinterpretado o significaría dejar una invitación para hablar sobre sus sentimientos, cosa que siempre le había parecido absurda, innecesaria. Los sentimientos implicaban dolor, eso lo había aprendido de las peores formas. Con su padre, con su madre, con Azura, la primera chica que le gustó y con la que nunca pudo llegar a nada por ser tan ‘tonto’, con Ana y luego James. No quería arruinar lo que tenía con Once con palabras que solo le harían sufrir mañana más tarde.

 

Y Bill estaba consciente de que besarlo de nuevo no solucionaba nada. Claro que lo estaba…

Igual de consciente estuvo al empotrar a Once contra el árbol y mordisquearle la mandíbula. No hubo resistencia por parte del menor, solo gruñidos en aprobación. Se iría a detener, lo debía hacer. Siempre había tenido problemas con hacer lo que debía. Sintió las manos de Once en sus brazos y creyó que ya era el momento. 

 

—Perdón, en serio, soy idiota —y aún más idiota era buscar excusarse. Sintió ganas de hacerse daño, de patearse con fuerza cuando unas manos se aferraron a su cabello y le hicieron bajar la cabeza levemente y unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos.

 

Algo en su cabeza latía, una idea, una advertencia, un llamado de atención. No estaba bien, no lo estaba de diferentes maneras y, sin embargo, correspondía a ese beso. Se separó de nuevo.

 

—Esto no está bien —dijo. Finalmente lo dijo. Once lo observó con ojos brillantes y susurró algo que no pudo oír, acercó su oído a su boca para poder escucharlo.

 

—Dije que lo sé, y que no me importa. De todas formas quiero que me beses. —Once jaló sus despeinados cabellos de nuevo y se sintió el peor de los seres en la tierra por saberle a jodida gloria esos labios.

 

Se aferró a su pequeño talle y sintió sus brazos entrelazarse en su cuello. Quería besarlo, lamerlo, morderlo, se sentía tan ansioso en ese instante y, al parecer, no era el único; Once le correspondía, lo buscaba y dejaba paso a que jugase con su lengua de formas no propias para su edad. Podía permitirse perder la cordura. Lo sentía tan distinto al Once habitual, con esa picardía multiplicada por mil. Bill supo que cuando todo se tornó caliente debía detenerse, no obstante, Once ajustó su agarre.

 

Bill tartamudeó. No sabía cómo tomarse eso. Hubo un momento en el que se observaron mutuamente y Bill reconoció ese brillo en sus ojos y rostro. Once… su pequeño Once se encontraba excitado.

 

—No —negó rotundamente con la voz grave.  _Eso_  no. Podía permitirse llegar lejos, pero no  _tan lejos_. Once se mordió el labio y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, bajó la cabeza. Once estaba avergonzado. Bill giró el rostro y se dejó caer contra el árbol.

 

—¿Soy muy niño para ti, no? —farfulló Once. Bill lo observó de reojo.  _Muy niño_ —. ¿Soy muy pequeño, cierto? — _muy pequeño_.

 

_Ana se cubría el rostro con su mano para no emitir ningún sonido que los dejase en evidencia. Bill seguía tocándole por debajo de su corta falda, sabía en dónde prestar especial atención, y también sabía cuando lo estaba haciendo bien al ella estremecerse y humedecerse más._

 

_Se tocó por encima del pantalón mientras la besaba, Ana se alejó de él y observó lo que hacía, le sonrió burlonamente._

 

_—Ni pienses que meterás eso dentro mío, eh lindo —masculló la rubia en un resuello. Bill frunció el ceño y dejó de juguetear con sus dedos para sacarlos de su interior sin delicadeza—. Ough, ten más cuidado._

 

_—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no quieres que lo hagamos? —preguntó Bill confundido._

 

_La chica sonrió de nuevo y rodó los ojos. —Porque eres un niño, yo nunca lo haría con uno. Eres demasiado pequeño como para hacer cosas de grandes, duh —señaló como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo._

 

_—Pero si te acabo de… Eres una perra —dijo Bill. Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto con un portazo._

 

Muy niño. Muy pequeño. ¿Quién era él para juzgar si Once lo era o no? Recordaba todavía lo avergonzado que se sentía en aquel entonces y cómo James había aparecido para consolarle sin ni siquiera conocerle. Negó con la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos. Once no era demasiado pequeño, y él en parte tenía la culpa de que se encontrase así, excitado. Reparó en la sensación que se anidaba en su vientre, esa sensación placentera. ¿Podía acaso él…?

 

Tragó saliva ante la idea de acariciar a Once. De tocarlo de  _esa_  forma. La idea… la idea no le era tan repulsiva, e incluso se veía tentativa frente al hecho de observarle con las mejillas rojizas al igual que los labios y el aliento siendo expulsado por estos en un resuello.

 

_“¿Qué me sucede?”_ , pensó una vez más, como intentando en lo profundo de sí mismo rehusarse a la idea, convencerse. Pero…

 

—Me siento muy extraño —confesó Once, azorado. Bill asintió, ambos estaban excitados, eso era lo que pasaba.

 

—Es… normal. Sentirte caliente o muy acalorado, y eso. ¿Alguna vez te has tocado? —preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta. Once le observó confuso. Bill le restó importancia con un gesto y soltó aire por la nariz.

 

No sabía en qué se había metido pero al parecer no era el único. Once bajó las manos hacia su pantalón y la pasó por sobre su ingle, una y otra vez, con necesidad. Bill vio con una fascinación morbosa aquello y sintió deseos de tocarse. Su mente reluctante se lo concedería al ambiente, a la ausencia de personas, al saber que no volverían a verse el hecho que dejasen de lado toda limitación ahora.

 

—A eso me refería con tocarte, pero… sin ropa y con movimientos más precisos —masculló Bill, sintiendo su garganta seca de repente. Once detuvo sus toques inexpertos y se mordió el labio.

 

—Puedo… quitarme la ropa si es que tú también lo haces —ofreció. Bill pestañeó, cavilando seriamente si es que ese niño era el mismo que hace unos momentos había llorado por su partida.

—¿Quieres verme desnudo? —preguntó, sorprendido por la simple idea. Once asintió con los ojos enfebrecidos.

 

—Y… tocarte, quiero que… —se detuvo y miró sus pies como si fuesen lo más importante en aquel instante—. Quiero que no me rechaces.

 

Once había tocado la vena sensible de Bill con aquella frase.

 

Bill asintió y con manos temblorosas sujetó a Once por los hombros para acercar su rostro al suyo y darle un beso, lento esta vez, uno con miedo por parte del mayor y con mucho entusiasmo por parte del menor.

 

Bill mientras pasaba su lengua por el paladar de Once sintió su mano por debajo de su playera, se alejó un poco para verle.

 

—Quiero… —Dejó su oración al aire y subió más la mano. Bill se enrojeció aún más y permitió que le quitasen la prenda—. Ahora yo… haz lo mismo conmigo —se mordió el labio y Bill quiso tumbarlo y apoderarse de esa boca pero se abstuvo y asintió.

 

Le quitó la playera a Once con parsimonia, admirando el pequeño talle, viéndolo con otros ojos a como cuando jugaban en el río y se arrodilló para comenzar a besarle el cuello e ir bajando con las lamidas. Sentía cómo el pequeño se derretía frente a sus caricias y eso le hacía estremecerse sin necesidad de tocarse o ser tocado. Definitivamente no era la idea que tenía sobre la despedida que tendría con Once.

 

Once gemía, y a Bill ese sonido se le antojaba uno de los más excitantes.  Once disfrutaba y eso lo hacía feliz de algún modo, por más retorcida que fuese la situación, por más que él fuese inexperto y que temiese lastimarlo de alguna forma. Se encomendaba a todo el porno que había visto… se pateó mentalmente.

 

_“No es como si el sexo real fuera igual que el de las pelis porno”_ , pensó. Sus conocimientos no iban más allá de lo básico, al menos en el sexo gay, debía tener lubricante y evidentemente no había, condones que tampoco habían. Le quitó la parte inferior de su ropa notando el bulto en sus calzoncillos. Usaría saliva y estaban ambos limpios, determinó al alzar la mirada, Once le observaba ansioso, pero recordaba su frase, el temor al rechazo; Bill no le rechazaría, no sería capaz de hacerlo.

 

—¿Puedo…? —preguntó sin preguntar Bill mientras apoyaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre la cinturilla de los bóxers de Once. Bill no tenía ninguna experiencia en sexo oral —ni de ninguna otra clase— pero quería hacérselo a Once, el cual asintió, aceptando tácitamente.

 

Con dedos trémulos, Bill bajó los calzoncillos de Once, sintiendo su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho al verlo tan expuesto, con el rostro distorsionado por la vergüenza y excitación y su miembro alzado demostrando lo segundo. Bill sin pensarlo dos veces, porque lo más probable es que si lo hiciera terminaría por desertar, se metió el pene de Once en la boca y comenzó a succionar, convenciéndose de que no era del todo malo si se concentraba en que era Once.

Los gimoteos de placer empezaron a dejarse oír y Bill hizo un amago de sonrisa.

 

Bill ya no sabía si esto estaba bien o mal, solo sabía que mientras ambos estuviesen de acuerdo y disfrutasen, le era suficiente. Con ese pensamiento en mente dirigió sus dedos hacia la boca entreabierta de Once, pidiéndole sin palabras que los embadurnase. Once, perlado en sudor y un rictus de placer abrió más la boca dándole la bienvenida a los dedos de Bill, el cual sintió cómo estos eran chupados ávidamente.

 

Su excitación estaba más creciente, mantuvo el ritmo al dejar que el pene de Once lo penetrase, el menor moviendo sus caderas de forma instintiva, mordiendo los dedos de Bill de vez en cuando. Bill sentía que iría a explotar, nunca imaginó que encontraría tanto placer en hacerle una mamada a alguien, tampoco en que le lamiesen, mordiesen y chupasen los dedos de esa manera.

 

Cuando Bill sintió el líquido preseminal en su boca se detuvo abruptamente, quitándoselo de ahí para luego sacar los dedos también. A Once le temblaban las piernas, una sonrisa entre ladina y nerviosa se posó sobre la expresión de Bill, el temor a lastimarlo, aunque fuera en una ínfima forma lo atormentaba. Masajeó el miembro de Once con una mano mientras que posaba la otra entre sus nalgas, tanteando en búsqueda de su entrada, al hallarla presionó sin mucha fuerza haciendo que Once se abrazase a él y hundiese su rostro en su cuello.

 

Siguió presionando, rodeando los arrugados pliegues de  la pequeña hendidura hasta que ingresó un dedo, consiguiendo que Once se espigase y soltase una exclamación. No movió su dígito y giró un poco el rostro para intentar verle.

 

—¿Te lastimé? —cuestionó pensando que quizá sus uñas no estaban lo suficientemente cortas. Observó cómo Once negaba contra su cuello.

 

—Solo que es extraño —informó. Bill asintió, a pesar de que sabía que no podía mirarle.

 

—Por supuesto que es extraño el tener un dedo en el trasero —masculló Bill buscando quitarle el nerviosismo, aunque no sabía si a sí mismo o a Once, el cual rió.

 

—Haz algo para que no solo se sienta así —pidió. Bill volvió a asentir y comenzó a moverlo dentro de su estrechez, lo movió de forma circular y luego ahondó más, sabía que los hombres tenían un punto dentro que si se estimulaba lo suficiente podrían alcanzar un orgasmo sin necesidad de tocarse el pene, pero, por Once ser un niño aún prefería masturbarlo mientras lo penetraba con el dedo mojado.

 

—Me avisas si te hago doler —dijo Bill, siendo sincero con esas palabras.

 

Después de embestirlo un par de veces más y de aumentarle otro dedo, y tras él, otro más, al torcer uno de ellos en repetidas ocasiones provocaba lloriqueos de Once que a su parecer eran aprobatorios. Dejó de masturbarle y abrió sus dedos en forma de tijeras, probando qué tan dilatado se encontraba, Once comenzó a mecerse en ellos. Bill tragó saliva, su Once estaba listo.

Lo haló de los cabellos levemente para verle el rostro, lo observó una vez más, con las mejillas rojizas, los ojos enfebrecidos, los labios hinchados por la previa sesión de besuqueos y mordisqueos, y las gotas de sudor recorriéndole el rostro y pasando por su cuello. Once era hermoso.

 

—¿Sigues seguro de esto? —interrogó Bill acezado. No quería forzarlo y el temor a lastimarlo estaba por sobre su propia excitación.

 

—Cien por ciento seguro —respondió Once mientras le lamía los labios juguetonamente. Bill abrió los ojos por completo y una sonrisa a medias se anidó en su boca para luego bajarse los pantalones junto con los bóxers dejarlos en el suelo para después sentarse bajo el árbol con su miembro erguido.

 

Escupió en su palma y se masajeó el pene. Once se veía frágil delante suyo, con las manos temblándole de la ansiedad, Bill sabía que Once quería volver a sentir su tacto. Le hizo una seña para que se acercase más a él, Once obedeció.

 

—Vas a sentarte sobre mí —resolló contra su oído, observó a Once morderse los labios y asentir mientras que abría las piernas y hacía caso.

 

Bill no veía nada más que oscuridad porque apenas el calor que le ofrecían las entrañas de Once envolvió su miembro no abrió los ojos. Ambos chillaron, por diferentes razones. Bill después de acompasar los latidos de su corazón acarició su talle y sus caderas, luego su rostro, dejándole besos por doquier para cambiar su expresión de dolor, en su mente, Once era un frágil muñeco que podría quebrarse si uno no se le trataba con delicadeza.

 

Lo besó con ternura, con los labios temblorosos y caricias suaves que se fueron tornando más apasionadas conforme avanzaban los segundos, enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos rubios de Once y buscó entre sus vientres su miembro.

 

—Te quiero —dijo Once con la voz chiquita y los ojos acuosos. Bill lo besó de nuevo y comenzó a alzar las caderas para penetrarlo.

 

—Si te elevas me lo harás más fácil, cuando te acostumbres del todo, claro. —Bill le acarició los muslos y Once asintió para empalarse a sí mismo con toda su fuerza y con la espalda completamente recta.

 

El vaivén le aturdía y enloquecía. El pequeño cuerpo de Once agitándose al compás de sus cabellos, sus labios entreabiertos, ojos cerrados y las aletas de su nariz abriéndose por la necesidad urgente de aire. Le lamió el cuello, saboreando su sudor y respirando fuertemente sobre esa zona mientras sentía cómo su miembro se perdía en Once, en su Once. Adoraba esa sensación, se sentía seguro, como nunca antes se había sentido.

 

La fricción entre los confines donde se unían sus cuerpos provocaba un sonido del cual Bill se mantuvo atento, a parte del sonido de las hojas mecerse junto con ellos, el viento buscando secarlos, ciertos pájaros a los lejos opacando sus gruñidos y gemidos.

 

Después de que la esencia de Bill se perdiera dentro de Once, y la de este, a su vez, se quedara sobre el vientre de Bill, Once se apoyó sobre Bill agotado.

 

El moreno acarició la espalda del menor y mordisqueó la oreja de Once simplemente por hacerlo cuando Once comenzó a desaparecer.

 

—¿Once? —preguntó Bill asustado mientras el cuerpo de Once se desvanecía hasta volverse una silueta amorfa que no tenía peso, ni aroma, ni nada—. ¡Once! —chilló Bill y el ambiente en donde estaba se transmutó en las paredes oscuras y espacio reducido de su habitación.

 

Se sentó en su cama sudoroso. 

 

Calor.

 

—¡Bill! ¡Baja ya que ha llegado tu padre, debemos irnos! —escuchó entre los rezagos de su sueño. Se desperezó y miró con vergüenza sus vaqueros, estaba excitado.

 

Debía lavarse el rostro inmediatamente, refrescarse y conseguir que su erección bajase en segundos, sin necesidad de tocarse que iba a ser peor.

 

—¡Ya! —Se levantó presuroso y algo cayó de sus bolsillos. Su móvil. Lo observó dubitativo y lo sujetó para ir en dirección a su baño.

 

Había sido un sueño, solo un  _jodido_  sueño.

 

 


End file.
